


Assiduous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [223]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Edacious. What Tony has been up to with Gibbs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/11/1999 for the word [assiduous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/11/assiduous).
> 
> assiduous  
> Constant in application or attention; devoted;attentive.  
> Performed with constant diligence or attention;unremitting; persistent; as,"assiduous labor."
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> This can be seen as a sequel to [sedulous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7712344), [juju](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7712515), [implacable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8383180), and [edacious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8392171).

# 

Assiduous

Tony had always been an assiduous agent to Gibbs. Everyone knew it. It’s why he was often referred to as Gibbs’ loyal Saint Bernard. 

Now though Gibbs was beginning to wonder if it was more than that. Gibbs would sometimes take in a car or boat show on his rare day off. These days it was no longer a surprise for Tony to be at them as well. 

Gibbs had never expected Tony to enjoy such things, but Tony seemed to have the time of his life especially at the car shows. Gibbs had to admit it wasn't a hardship to spend time with Tony at the car or boat shows. 

Tony always had interesting comments to make and plenty of facts about cars. He knew less about boats, but was eager to learn there too. He'd missed Tony at the last boat show. While he still enjoyed it, there was definitely something missing without Tony to bounce ideas off of.

Tony had purposefully missed the last boat show. He didn’t want to seem like he was stalking Gibbs even though he kind of was. Gibbs had yet to clearly indicate that he wanted Tony to join him at either the car shows or the boat shows. He knew Gibbs was into him. He’d caught him watching his ass too many times for him not to be, but he didn’t want to press his luck and possibly scare Gibbs off. 

Gibbs pondered the problem of no Tony. He decided he’d feel out Tony and whether he had other plans at work the next day. Perhaps he just had other plans and that’s why he’d missed the boat show. While that would make Gibbs sad, he couldn’t fault him if that were the case. 

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief when Tony showed up before the others. He didn’t want this to be witnessed by the rest of the team. “Have a good weekend?” Gibbs greeted Tony.

“Yep.” Tony smiled at Gibbs giving away nothing.

“What’d you do?” Gibbs probed wanting to know the real reason Tony wasn’t at the boat show.

“Oh. A little of this and a little of that.” Tony prevaricated.

Gibbs could read between the lines perfectly well and see that Tony hadn’t had other plans. “You got plans next weekend?” 

“Nah. We might catch a case.” Tony waved his hand dismissively.

“You want to go to the car show, if we’re free?” Gibbs tossed out as if the answer were unimportant.

“Sure.” Tony replied matter-of-factly. Though inside he was excited that his plan had brought results so quickly. He’d expected to need to miss more shows before Gibbs would notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
